


The gayest fantasy

by ExplodingWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Centaurs, Demons, F/F, F/M, Human, Lesbian Character, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingWolf/pseuds/ExplodingWolf
Summary: This is a story where we get to follow a magical and supernatural adventure.An orphan girl finding her tureself, witches and centaurs. An mountain hiding secrets.Hope you will enjoy





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you will enjoy this story. I was not thinking about posting it but why not. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And in the future pictures of the characters will be posted.  
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter 1

The small market in the middle of the townsquare is buzzing with the sound of people walking with baskets of food, children playing and big carriages pulled by horses. In the middle of the square stands a pale young woman. Her long brown hair flows down her back and curls at the ends Her face is slightly round and she have big brown eyes. The girl pays the shop owner and smiles gratefully. She puts down the vegetables she just bought and turns away from the market. She walks through a path of trees until she reaches a old cottage. 

The girl opens the door and steps in. A large hand catches her shoulders and slams her against the wood door hard  
“Where have you been” A tall man, broad shouldered man with crooked teeth and pig eyes. Says coldly against the girls face.  
“I have just been at the market picking some food up for you John sir” The girl struggles in the hands of the man named John. John stares at the girl before he smirks darkly, and grabs the girls breast. The girl kicks the man in his right knee and suddenly her face is connected with John’s hand. The slap leaves a big red mark across her face. The girl presses her body closer to the door. John walks heavily away with his right leg limping leaving the girl alone. She moves quickly and leaves the food basket on the kitchen table.  
She turns around and looks at the man.  
“I need to go back out sir, I am supposed to work at the inn”  
The man gives her a short nod and spits at her feet, the girl turns quickly and runs.

“Keep yourself together Midina”  
The girl tells herself as she pulls her arms around her body.   
The girl Midina turns from the wood path and walks over to the marketplace.   
She walks up to a large house inn and opens the heavy door.   
Midina is greeted by one of the male servers, the same age as she. Midina smiles quickly before walking behind the bar. She grabs an apron and pulls her hair into a bun on top of her head.  
She turns around to two older men and gives them a big smile.  
“Well hello there my lovely sirs, what can I get you two” Midina puts her elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand as she looks at the men.  
The oldest of the men laughs at Midina and pats her shoulder. Midina giggles and stands up straight.  
“Give us two chickens and some potatoes. And large mugs of ale my dear”   
Midina grins and winks at the man while she puts in the food order. She grabs two ale mugs behind her and fills them up.  
“Here you go sirs” She puts the mugs down and grabs a rag to start cleaning.  
The younger man, being an worker to the older man takes Midina’s hand.  
The younger man having a beautiful face caked in mud from working on the farm fields looks into Midina’s eyes.  
“Did your father beat you again?” The man asks gently and touches Midina’s face.  
Midina takes his hand into her and smiles.  
“Yeah I did. I think John would beat me up less if I were a punching bag” Midina looks up from the men to see so that no new customers have arrived The old man snorts and shakes his head. His old face carrying many old battle scars from being in battle.  
“Your old man has always been a cunt” he mumbles into his drink. Midina smiles gratefully at the him. A server on the floor signals to Midina that new customers have arrived.

Midina walks out from the bar and grabs a serving tray. The customers being the richest family in the small town and one of the regulars at the inn.  
“Hello Mr San and Mrs San what can I get you today” Midina smiles at the couple, the woman having her red ginger hair pulled into a fancy hair knot and gentle eyes smiles at Midina. Her husband a man with strong blue eyes and a blond mustache turns to Midina.  
“We want the special pork with everything on, three glasses of wine and some water for the three young once” Mr San tells Midina and points at their three children.  
Midina nods, gives a smile and turns her back. She’s walking in her own world, checking the quests and suddenly meets the eyes of the oldest San child, Esme. Midina gives Esme a small smile and walks away quickly. Midina once again goes behind the bar to fix the San’s drinks. She glances back overat Esme, having the body and face of her gentle mother. But having the same eyes and hair color as her father.

Midina smiles at the family scene and look down at her necklace, the only thing she owns from her real family that she never knew. Midina shakes her head once again and goes back to fix the food for the San family. When Midina finally have everything in order she turns and walks back to the San’s family.  
“Hope you enjoy” Midina smiles and walks to another table. A hand grabs her ass and she breathes in heavily. Midina turns around and stares coldly at the owner of the hand. The local “sheriff” as he wants to call himself  
“Sir, you need to take your hand away” Midina says as she pulls the man’s hand away.  
“Come on honey! I know you still do your old work on the side and I will be waiting” The Sheriff sends Midina a cold glare that makes her whole body shiver. Midina furrows her brows at the man and walks away with confident steps.

The warm inn is slowly left empty as the night comes closer.  
Midina cleans the last ale mugg and puts it back on it’s shelf.  
“Bye Midina! See you tomorrow” The male server from before waves goodbye at Midina.  
“Bye Geo, see you tomorrow” Midina turns her back once more to the old inn door and makes sure the everything is in order.

Suddenly the door to the inn opens, the slight cold from the night sips through the open door.   
“I am sorry but the inn is closed. Please come back tomorrow” Midina turns around and is met with an unfamiliar face against hers. She gasps for breath and jumps back.  
The icy blue eyes stares back into her’s. These eyes were something you would see from a nightmare.  
“How can I help you sir?” Midina asks with a small hint of nervosity as she takes one step away from the bar. The man straighten his back and his dark heavy leather cloak sags down with weight.. He smiles coldly and hands Midina some silver coins.   
Midina takes the coins and looks at them.  
“I would much enjoy paying for a room, I have travelled for long and would love to rest” The man speaks with a low and powerful voice. Midina nods her head slowly and steps out from behind the bar. She hangs up her apron and grabs a room key.  
“This way sir, you will stay in room number five” Midina gestures for the man to follow as she starts walking to were the inn´s guest rooms are. The man walks with a straight back and determined steps.

Midina takes one more look at him. He has pale blonde hair almost white, is very tall and around his neck hangs a cross. Midina shakes the feeling once again of unease off her.  
“You told me you have travelled far sir, any special reasons why?” Midina asks while starting to walk up a pair of stairs. The man chuckles slightly, he touches the cross while doing so.  
“Let’s say my travels have been to help the smaller villages”  
Midina looks at the steps of the stairs and thinks for a moment at his words.  
“Well this village is very normal and not much is going on here. But hopefully you will enjoy your stay” Midina walks up to the door and puts the key into the keyhole. She opens the door for the man.  
“Oh I will” The man smiles at Midina before closing the door to his room.

With fast steps she steps out of the inn. She breaths in the cool autumn air and everything is quiet The forest breaths with life even though everything around it is dying. Midina starts walking through the dim lit path only lit by the moon. The path leads through the edge of the forest and later out to her cottage. T

he thick trees stands proudly and full. Midina smiles while walking through the forest. A small patch of belladonna grows thickly. Midina looks around her two times before crouching down and picking a hand full of belladonna. 

Suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder and before she can scream a pair of lips meet hers.


	2. Blood red fire

Chapter 2  
Going through the emotions of stress and relaxation in minutes. Midina breaths in the soft scent of the owner to the lips.  
“Esme we need to be careful! What if someone sees us” Midina looks into Esme´s eyes, if she stared to long she felt like she could drown in them.  
“They won’t, it’s only we that know about this path. I needed to see you again” Esme looks down at her feet shamefully . Midina takes Esme’s hand and holds it to her heart.  
“What happened? Did the admiral ask anything of your family?” Esme shakes her head.

“No. He didn’t ask Midina. I am forced to marry the admiral’s son in two days”  
Midina shakes her head in denial and puts her hand on Esme’s cheek.  
“It can’t be. You’re older brother were the one who is betrothed to the admiral’s daughter. You were not a part of it” Midina feels a tear run down her cheek and Esme catches it on her finger. Esme smiles sadly and puts her forehead against Midina’s.  
“My brother is a fool and not smarter than a bucket full of shit” Esme laughs slightly and looks into Midina’s eyes.

“You will soon turn eighteen Midina. And if you are not betrothed by then. Maybe I can hire you as staff. Then we will be close”  
Midina backs away from Esme.

“And live like a dog at your husband's feet.You know very well what the people know about me. They know what I were! A whore that has no family name will be your husband’s easiest and weakest toy!” Midina turns her back to Esme and hugs her arms around herself shivering at old memories. Esme looks at Midina’s back and hugs her Midina, she lays her face into Midina’s neck.

“We run tomorrow. Away from here. You know the forest and we will spread pigs blood at the lake. Then everyone will think we are dead” Midina looks at Esme with big eyes and shakes her head  
“It will never work! We would have to run before dawn and my parents will lock me in” Esme kisses Midina again and puts her hands on her cheeks.  
“We will run and be together forever. Just a few more hours and we will be free”  
Esme takes off her ruby ring which Midina has never seen of Esme’s finger.  
“Give me your necklace, I promise you on my ring and your necklace that tomorrow it will be you and me” Esme takes Midina’s necklace and puts it around her own throat.  
Midina smiles and kisses Esme goodnight.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a joult Midina wakes up to screaming through the whole town.  
She quickly gets up and runs outside. She runs as fast as she can to the square.  
The are gathered in a big crowd. While Midina tries to press through the people she hears a familiar scream. She stares in disbelief and presses her way through the crowd.

“MIDINA! RUN” Midina looks at the person screaming and her heart catches in her throat.  
Right in front of her Esme is tied up against a stake with hay around her.

The man from the inn last night walks up to Esme and slaps her face.

“Quiet witch! This charm belongs to satan!” The man hold out a necklace and Midina shakes her head. Her necklace. Esme stares at Midina and shakes her head.  
“Do you confess witch to have a pact with the devil?” The man turns once again to Esme.

Esme shakes her head and spits at his feet.  
“What kind of fool are you! I am no witch and I am innocent!” 

The man chuckles darkly and looks at Midina.  
“Oh witch you are not innocent. You have committed sin with this woman” He points at Midina and the whole village turns to her.

“Stop this! I will take Esme’s place! Do not harm her!” Midina takes fast steps towards Esme but strong arms grabs her, she looks over her shoulder and sees John’s face.  
The man beside Esme raises his hand and grabs a torch.

“I highfather of the westlands church condemn this witch to death” The highfather lits the hay on fire and Esme screams. She takes one last look at Midina and mouths “I love you” before she gets quiet. Midina chokes and shakes her head.  
“No…. NO!” Midina slams down on her knees and her fists pounds the round.

The earth starts shaking and the village folk screams. The whole town turns dead quiet. The world turns black.  
Bright blue flames surrounds Midina, the highfather and the burning stake. The fire is the only thing lightning the black skies. The highfather shakes his head in disbelief and points at Midina.

“It’s you. You are the witch!” The flames around them tightens and the heat gets more intense..  
Midina stares at him and shakes her head.

Suddenly the head feels wet and when she looks down at her hair, blood washes over her. Her long brown hair turns blood red. And in a small puddle of water on the ground she sees her eyes changing and the fire dances around her.

“What is happening!” She looks at her hand trying to keep the flames away from her.  
Midina takes one look at the stake Esme's body nothing but a memory of ashes.

“Witch!” She opens her palm and the highfather screams in pain as his face catches on fire.

Midina shakes her head from side to side looking at the villages citizens and quickly runs into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Esme, I am so sorry” 

Midina leans against a huge tree and let’s her tears flow  
She cries while holding tightly onto Esme’s ring. Suddenly she hears ravens. Midina breathes heavily and cries harder. On the edge of panic.  
“I am a monster... A monster” A raven lands beside Midina but she ignores it.  
“You do know it’s rude to ignore someone” Midina jumps up and stares at the owner of the voice.  
A tall and slim woman with pale white skin. Her short hair black as night and her dark eyes stares at Midina. Her face is decorated with high cheekbones and sharp eyebrows.  
“

Pardon?” Midina asks the woman and stares widely at her. The woman furrows her eyebrows and looks up and down Midina.  
“So you are the gifted one?” The woman starts walking in a circle around Midina when a big black raven sits down on the woman’s shoulder.

Midina shakes her head and furrows her brows at the woman.  
“Who are you? I don’t even know you? What do you mean gifted?” Midina backs away from the woman.  
The woman laughs and shakes her head. She straightens her back and black fire surrounds them. Midina turns around quickly and breaths heavy as she sees the fire.  
“I am Elsha. The guardian of the ravens and the mountain”  
Elsha goes up in smoke and appears behind Midina. She touches Midina’s cheek with her long nails.  
“  
And you , Midina shall come with me to the mountain where you will be safe”  
Midina turns around and looks Elsha into her black eyes.  
“  
Safe? How can I ever be safe! I am a witch! And how do you know who I am!” Midina tightly holds the ring in her hand.  
Elsha reaches out her hand for Midina to take.  
“Let me show you” Midina looks towards were the village is hidden by thick trees and then looks back at Elsha. Midina looks at Elsha with her red eyes and nods slowly.  
“Just promise you will keep me safe”

Midina takes Elsa's outstretched hand and shiver with a warm feeling of peace. Elsha smiles and her sturn face turns even more beautiful.  
Midina feels the black fire surrounds them and suddenly her feet leaves the ground.  
Only black smoke is left when Midina and Elsha disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Midina falls to her knee when she lands on hard ground. She grunts in pain and looks up, her long hair falling over her eyes.

“Where am I!? Midina pushes her hair back and stands up. The hard ground is solid hard grey rock.

Midina looks up and sees that she in a cave. But she shakes her head and stares around her. “

The mountain” She breaths in the warm air in the mountain. She hugs her arms around herself and starts to walk.

Suddenly she hears something and looks down at floating lights. Midina turns and starts walking towards the light.

When she gets closer the lights are actually lanterns. Warm lights surrounds market stands and scents of food fills the small square. The different stands are filled with food,crystals, fabrics and books.

Midina studies the stands when suddenly her body meets another one. She falls down on her butt. Midina groans and looks up at the body she walked into. “

 

What the hell do you think you are doing” A tall dark girl. Around the same age as Midina but the girls is more muscular than Midina. Which means she could easily beat Midina down. But Midina stands up and puffs out her chest, trying to look intimidating.

“Excuse me. You are the one walking into me” Midina crosses her arms over her chest.

“Princess, don’t mess with me” The girl shakes her head smirking while she stares into Midina’s eyes. Her eyes being two different colors, icy blue and hazel brown. Gives her an even more intimidating look. “

Never call me princess” Midina talks through gritted teeth. The tall woman raises her right eyebrow and opens her palm infront of her. Dark red flames circles around her palm. Midina stares at the flames and backs away. Panic rises in her chest as she stares at the flames “

Midina! Theodora stop it!” Elsha walks to the pair with two people walking behind her. One slightly shorter woman than Midina with a ponytail with a undercut. Bright blue eyes and sharp eyebrows. The other person, a tall man with red hair and with green eyes.

Midina studies them and notices that the both of them are wearing the same necklace. “This is Teca and Eromi. Your mentors and my highly trusted council members” Elsha points at Teca and Eromi. Teca smiles at Midina and winks at her.

 

“Midina. Teca, will be your mentor and she will learn you everything you will need to know” Teca walks over to Midina and nods her head for Midina to follow her.

“So you are the new one. How long have you known?” Teca smiles and looks at Midina as she talks. Midina stops in her tracks and looks down at her shoes quickly. “This morning. I never knew before” Midina tells Teca and smiles sadly. Teca looks at Midina and smiles sadly. She puts her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. You will like it here, everyone is accepting here” Teca smiles and bumps Midina slightly with her shoulder. Midina laughs at Teca and bumps her back. Midina looks around them as they walk.

“Is it just emm.. Gifted that lives here?” She asks nervously and looks at Teca once again. Teca laughs and shakes her head.

“No. A lot of others lives here. There are for example a lot of centaur families here. Like right over there the big white and black centaur name is Collen. By her side the shorter gray centaur is her wife Izidora. And of course the tiny girl is their adoptive daughter Fayre. Collen brought them here after their farm got followed and burned down. Colleen also brought her brother and his son”

 

Midina looks at the family Teca talks about.

Colleen the biggest of the centaurs stands a bit awkwardly as she talks to her shorter wife. Her lower half is covered with black and white spotted fur. Her body is covered with muscles. Her top part has the same muscular build and her face rounder than a average woman’s. She have pale skin, bright green eyes and her hair falls in slight waves until the middle of her back.

Izidora the slightly shorter centaur are much slender than her wife. Her legs even looks longer than Colleen’s because they are slender. Izidora’s skin is tan and she has brown eyes and her hair goes from dark grey at the roots down to almost a white gradient at the tips. Under Colleen’s belly pokes a small child’s face out.

Fayre’s black hair is put up in two pigtails and her small lower body is covered with sleek black fur. Fayre turns and looks at Midina and Teca. When she sees them she smiles brightly and runs towards them. “

Woah there honey where do you think you are going” Colleen grabs Fayre’s tail before she reaches Teca and Midina.

“Mommy! I wanna say hi” Fayre insists and wiggles free from Colleen, Fayre runs up to Midina and smiles brightly at her.

“Hi! I am Fayre and I am six years old, and that's my mommy and mama” Fayre tells Midina as she later points at Colleen and Izidora.

“And who are you?” Fayre asks and Midina looks down stunned at the young centaur. “Now that’s not how we talk young lady” Colleen smiles as she walks up to the three. “I

am sorry for her outbursts, she still has some time before she understands how you talk to other people. I am Colleen by the way” Colleen smiles even warmer at Midina and reaches her hand out for her to shake. Midina smiles back and shakes Colleen's hand.

“I am Midina. Nice to meet you” Izidora appears beside Colleen and ruffles Fayre's hair.

“Nice to meet you too” Izidora answers for Colleen while she presses her upper body to her fiance.

Colleen looks down at Izidora and kisses her cheek. Midina studies them and feels a pang of sadness in her heart. Teca smiles at Colleen and Izidora before she tells Midina to follow her.

Midina and Teca leaves the family alone. Fayre walks up to Izidora and takes her hand.

“Mama can we go outside today?” Fayre asks and blinks her big blue eyes at Izidora. Izidora giggles and hugs Fayre.

“Let’s go and see if we can. But just for a little bit sweetie” Izidora tells Fayre with a gentle voice. Fayre nods quickly and runs in happy circles.

“You are a great mom” Colleen hugs Izidora and looks at Fayre.

Colleen stiffens slightly and groans quietly. Izidora turns her head quickly and squeezes Colleen’s hand. “

Are you okay?” Izidora stares widely at Colleen and Colleen nods her head.

“I’m okay don’t worry” Colleen smiles and Izidora kisses her.

Colleen hugs Izidora and kisses her back. Izidora lays her forehead against Colleen’s shoulder,

“Let’s go out for a while with Fayre” Colleen holds Izidora’s hand and they turn to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link shows art of how Midina look. Check it out if you want to 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BxYE1BQgb3A/


End file.
